


Slipping Away

by Kurisuta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Naruto Crossovers, Young Hyuuga Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Hinata was chosen by Tom Riddle to open the Chamber of Secrets. Can she keep Riddle from Harry Potter before all of her chakra slips away?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Slipping Away

Hinata didn’t know what was happening at first. Then parts of it began to come back to her.

The giant snake. Those eyes that sapped her chakra. The Byakugan had saved her, she knew, but it had also awoken her.

The diary was evil.

But in throwing it away, she’d foisted it on the one person Riddle wanted. Harry Potter.

Hinata approached him in the library. “Um...that book is...”

“It’s mine.” Harry said sharply.

She knew she’d have to use force.

“I’m s-sorry Harry.” Hinata said. “But it’s not.”

She used gentle fist to knock him out and made off with the diary.

But even taking it, Hinata knew it was too late. So much of herself was gone.

But perhaps even in dooming him, she’d saved herself.

Harry Potter.

Hinata sighed and lost herself again. More and more of her chakra slipping away.


End file.
